


gently in the cold dark earth

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Buried Alive", #4, Arthur Whump, Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Hurt Arthur Morgan, I swear I'll write whumptober without Colm, Panic Attacks, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, hurt Arthur, number 4, prompt 4, running out of time, there's like 1 more with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Whumptober 2020, #4: Running Out of Time: "Buried Alive"But Colm only grinned, licked his lips. “You know, an average person can survive being buried alive for five hours or so. Someone of his size… well, I wouldn’t give him even half that.”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	gently in the cold dark earth

###  _gently in the cold dark earth_  
~Work Song, Hozier

###  _the look of mischief in your eyes_  
~Dinner & Diatribes, Hozier

“Where's our son, Colm?”

Colm’s grin was all teeth and quivering facial hair, beetle’s shell eyes glinting in some nasty sort of glee.

He drove his spurs into his horse’s sides, urging it to pace back and forth though even still he practically vibrated with anticipation atop it, looking from Dutch then back to Hosea as though he couldn’t quite decide who he wanted to stare down.

“You know some rich folk buy safety coffins Dutch?” the non-sequitur had Hosea and Dutch sharing a look that could best be described as ‘what the ever-loving fuck’, “they used to be just coffins what would have a string that led to a bell outside. If the person was alive, they’d pull the string and someone would hear the bell and come runnin’.”

Hosea bared his teeth, not half so amused as Colm seemed to be, and snarled “Cut the shit Colm, where the hell is our boy?”

But Colm didn’t seem to have heard him, continuing, “‘course, some of ‘em are a lot more fancy now. Viewin’ tubes, even _motion de~tec~tors_ in ‘em.” his lip curled in disdain but, even still those beetle’s eyes gleamed their delight.

“This ain’t funny Colm,” Dutch’s hand twitched to his gun, but a look from Hosea stayed his hand. They’d never find Arthur if Colm was dead, after all. “Where. is. he.” though they both were starting to get a nasty feeling in the pit of their stomachs, but surely even Colm wouldn’t dare? Wouldn’t be _that_ cruel? Even with Annabel he hadn’t been that monstrous though her death had almost rivaled that of the Murfree Brood’s cruelty.

But Colm only grinned, licked his lips. “You know, an average person can survive being buried alive for five hours or so. Someone of his size… well, I wouldn’t give him even half that.”

“COLM!” Dutch roared but Colm was no fool, he had brought some of his men with him and they drew their guns, leveled them with Dutch and Hosea’s hearts.

Colm pulled his horse to the side, nudged it into a trot and called over his shoulder, safe in the knowledge that Hosea and Dutch were outnumbered and outgunned, stunned in their horror, “Tick-tock Dutch, time’s a-wastin’.”

  
  


Arthur woke screaming.


End file.
